Balancing on Thin Ice
by HogieBearsxxxx
Summary: Darryl "Brax" braxton is 18 and struggling to raise his to younger brothers. With an abusive father and alcoholic mother they are balancing on thin ice... and it could break at any second!
1. Chapter 1- Danny Braxton

**Hello everyone:) this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me! I'm in love with the Braxton brothers and I love reading fan fictions based around them so I decided to write one myself. I would love if you could give me feed back on ideas for story lines and what I can improve on! I'm not quite sure how long this fic will go for as I'm in year 11 and it may be hard for me to update but we will see how it goes. Sorry if there are any spelling errors! Enjoy this first chapter xxx**

18 year old Darryl Braxton known as Brax flopped down onto his bed, exhausted from the day's events. Some days were better then others but today defiantly wasn't a good day. He had told his principle he wouldn't be able to continue with his schooling. As much as that saddened him, he knew looking after his two younger brothers was more important. He didn't want them to have this life and he would do what ever it took to make that happen. "Shit" he mumbled under his breath as he heard the sound of banging and crashing coming from the kitchen. His dad was home.

Danny Braxton was a rough looking man. He was a rather tall with a hairy beard and a sleeve of tattoos running up his left arm. One that stood out the most was his " All or nothing" tattoo that ran across his chest. Brax had always been curious as to what it meant but he never dared to ask his father. Half the time he was either to drunk or asleep anyway.

Brax walked out of his room and down the hallway. He turned the corner to see his mum distorted and Danny throw empty beer bottle across the room. His youngest brother Casey who was 3 and a half years old was crying as his other younger brother Heath who was 14 was trying to comfort him. Out of the three brothers Casey was the most scared of their father. Even the sight of him made him burst into tears. "DdddArryl" Danny slurred "W..WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I THOUGHHHT I TOLD U GO GET ME SOME MORE BEER!" Danny shouted throwing another empty beer bottle at the wall opposite him causing Casey to scream. "Oh shut it you!" he pointed to Casey. "Dad why don't you just calm down ehh?" Brax said as he took a step closer to Danny. Danny immediately took another step closer to Brax. "What are you going to do about it huh?" Danny spat in Brax's face. He then pushed his dad causing him to stumble backwards. "That was a very bad move son" Danny slurred as he punched Brax in the face. He instantly fell to the ground. "Brax!" Heath yelled "Shut it or you'll end up the same as your brother over here" Danny spat at Heath. He then stepped over Brax and headed for the door saying" When I get back, there better be beer in that fridge" before slamming the wire door shut. Cheryl (the boys mum) got straight to her feet and headed for the door. She turned to face the boys and said "I'll be at the pub" and walked straight out the door as if the incident that just took place never happened. Brax sighed and stood to his feet. Going over to Casey and Heath he picked Casey up who cuddled into his older brothers shoulder. He then helped Heath up. "Are you okay?" he asked heath and his brother nodded in response. "Brax, we have to get out of here before dad gets back" Heath said and Brax just nodded. "Come on then" Brax said walking out the door with and already sleeping Casey resting on his shoulder "We will sleep on the beach"

**I know this chapter was VERY short, but I just wanted to see what you guys thought. Also I was going to have Chax feature but then I thought that maybe it could be bratalie instead seeing as there are already a few stories similar to this with Chax in it.. or I could just have none of them all together and focus on just the brothers?. I also wanted to know if you wanted me to write it in POV? Anyway, let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2- Nothing New

**Dawwh:) Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! It's really great when you get such nice comments, it made my day! Sorry about the long wait, I have been super busy with studding for exams so the next chapter might not be up for a few days either. I think Chax may feature later in the story but I had always planned for this to be focused on the Braxton brothers so for now I think I might leave it for a bit. Some of you gave me a few storyline suggestions which I will take into consideration. If you have any other ideas or ways on how I can improve the story please let me know. Sorry about the grammer I didn't proof read it! Enjoy:) xxxx**

_"Brax, we have to get out of here before dad gets back" Heath said and Brax just nodded. "Come on then" Brax said walking out the door with and already sleeping Casey resting on his shoulder "We will sleep on the beach"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?" A sleepy Heath asked as he trudged behind his older brother. "Yeah almost mate" Brax replied. This defiantly wasn't anything new for the Braxton brothers. From their house to the beach was about a 20 minute walk and it was starting to take its toll on the young boy Casey had fallen asleep before they had even left the house. He was resting on Brax's hip as he snuggled closer into his older brother's embrace.

Walking down the street Brax looked into the window of one particular house he had always admired. It was two story house with a white picket fence and a row of trees lining the driveway. As he looked through the glass he saw a family of 4 sitting down on the sofa watching tv. They we laughing and talking as if they didn't have a care in the world. Brax longed for the day he could be that family but the reality was that was never going to happen.

The 3 brothers turned the corner and walked the familiar path down towards the beach. Brax could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. For some reason the beach seemed to comfit him. Brax regularly came to the beach to surf with his mates. Every time he came, it's as if all his problems suddenly disappeared. As time grew on his fathers drinking and abuse got worse. He didn't have time to come surfing to the beach as often as he used to and he missed it a lot.

Reaching the top of the beach, Brax's eyes search for a comfortable spot to sleep in. Once locating one he guided his younger brother over and sat down. Heath plopped down beside him. Brax looked over to his little brother. He could see that he wasn't coping very well with this. Heath always tried to remain strong, but deep down he was scared. He was scared that one day he may come home to find his to brothers were beaten up. He was scared he would come home to find his mother no longer conscious. Hell, he was scared to even come home in fear of his own safety. He knew Brax would protect him no mater what but Heath couldn't help shake the feeling Brax was hiding something from him.

"You okay mate?" Brax asked. Heath looked over to his older brother. "Brax, Why is dad doing this to us? Doesn't he love us?" Heath asked. Brax sighed and looked over at his brother. He knew he would ask this question eventually, but he really wasn't prepared with an answer. " Mate.. Dad doesn't even know what he is doing half the time but it doesn't mater because you know I have always got your back" Brax said resting his hand on Heath's shoulder. Heath smiled and looked up at his brother "Yeah I know" " Best get some sleep eh? You have school in the morning" Brax said receiving a grunt from Heath before he plonked back down onto the sand. Brax did the same pulling Heath closer to him. Casey rested on Brax's chest, still fast asleep. Brax chuckled at how cute Casey was. He had his thumb tucked into this mouth, breathing softly as he snuggled closer into his older brothers arms. He then looked over to Heath who had fallen asleep already. He had his mouth open and was snoring. Brax smiled before laying back down. He closed his eyes praying that tomorrow would be a better day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baks! Baks! Baks!" Casey screamed jumping on Brax's chest. "Agh! Case! Calm down mate" Brax said holding Casey steady. "Baks, Heaf be's late for scwhools!" Casey yelled. Brax quickly placed Casey on the ground and stood to his feet. Brushing the sand of he looked down at Heath before nudging him slightly. "Heath wake up mate. Your going to be late for school!" Brax yelled. He then looked up to find Casey running down the beach. "Case! Get back here" Brax called. Casey looked up at Brax. "But Baks, I"s playing Suwper Hweros!". "Don't make me come over there Case" Brax replied before looking down at Heath who hadn't moved from his position. "Heath, get up now! Your not skipping school again!". Heath groaned before standing up and brushing the sand of his back. Picking up Casey Brax followed his younger brother who had already made his way up the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax prayed his parents weren't home. He couldn't deal with them this morning. He was starting his new job working at the local shop which meant he had to also drop Casey off at Mrs Maters. Mrs Mater was the Braxton's next door neighbour. She was a short lady with short grey hair and pale skin around about her 50's. She was always very good to them. When she heard about what had happened and Brax dropping out of school she quickly offered to look after Casey. Brax felt a bit guilty for dumping Casey on her like this but he really had no other option.

Brax sighed with relief to discover both his parents weren't home. He thought his mother would have been but defiantly not his dad. He had been disappearing a lot lately and not coming back for days on end. Brax was starting to get suspicious but decided to drop the topic for now.

"Heath you have 5mins to get your ass to school so hurry up" Brax yelled down the hallway to his little brother who had gone for a shower. "Bak Baks, What Casey dowing toady's?" Casey asked Brax looking up at him with his big brown eyes. "Brax is going to drop you off at Mrs Maters for the day is that okay?" Brax asked hoping Casey liked the idea. Casey pondered for a moment before nodding his head "Can I's brwing Jwoe Jwoe?" Casey asked. Joe Joe was Caseys teddy bear Brax had given him when he was born. Casey did everything with his bear. "Course you can" Brax smiled down at him " Why don't you go get him ehh?" Brax said before setting Casey on the ground who immediately ran to his room.

"HEATH! 2MINUTES!" Brax yelled "Yeah im coming, im coming" Heath said walking out of his bedroom with his school uniform. Picking up his bag Heath began to walk out the door before Brax grabbed his arm. "Don't you even think about skipping school today, because I will find out about. Got it?" Brax said "Yes I get it" Heath said pulling his hand away and walking out the door.

"Case, time to go mate" Brax called. Casey came out clutching Joe Joe close to his chest before skipping out the door with Brax following close behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax's day didn't get much better. He really hated working at that shop but it was the best he could do right now. He hoped Heath had remembered to pick up Casey. He had texted him earlier in the day when he found it he would be getting back late. Opening the door he found his mum sprawled over the coach with empty beer bottles surrounding her. He then heard screaming coming from Heaths room. Pushing the door open he saw his Dad standing over Heath with a cricket bat in his hand, ready to hit him with it. Brax could see the bruises already forming on his face. Brax's blood boiled before racing over to his dad knocking him straight into the wall. "GET OFF ME" Danny yelled punching Brax in the jaw causing him to fall backwards. .Thump. Was all Brax felt as his dad kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. "None of my sons can hit me and get away with it" Danny whispered in Brax's ear before kicking him one last time and walking out the door. After Heath heard the front door slam he quickly got up running over to Brax "bb..Brax, ar..are you okay?" Heath asked shakily. Brax coughed a little "Yeah.. i..im okay" Brax said regaining his focus. "Where's Casey?" Brax quickly asked. He then heard sobs coming from underneath the bed. "Casey mate, its okay" Brax said. Casey slowly crawled out from underneath the bed. The poor boy had tears running down his cheeks as he clung to his teddy bear. Brax instantly scooped the boy up who started crying again. "Case, shhh, Brax is here it's okay bud" he said soothingly. Brax then looked over at Heath who was staring into space. Brax sighed deeply.

They couldn't keep going on like this. Brax needed to get rid of their dad once and for all and he knew exactly how to do it.

**Next time on Balancing on Thin Ice:**

**Brax finds out where his dad has been sneaking off to**

**Heath gets into a fight at school**

**Cheryl cops it from a angry Danny**

**Brax attempts to get rid of his father**


	3. Chapter 3- Mystery man

**G'day my lovely readers:) though I would put a quick chapter up for you as I have exams around the corner which means it will be hard to update! This isn't my best chapter.. But don't worry the drama will soon start in the next few chapters so please hang in their. :) I might update again tonight if I get enough reviews so please don't forget to comment! It really makes my day. Just after I wrote this I forgot about the spoilers I had for the previous chapter. So sorry guys! Just ignore them but I promise next time I won't forget. I'm still getting use to the whole thing. :)Enjoy this one xxx **

_Brax sighed deeply. _

_They couldn't keep going on like this. Brax needed to get rid of their dad once and for all and he knew exactly how to do it._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**~The next day~**

"Another day at this boring place" Brax thought to himself as he pushed the door open at the local shop he was currently working at. He had been given this job no longer then a few days and he already hated it but he knew he couldn't quit, he had his brothers to think about. That is all that Brax ever thought about. He loved his brothers with all his heart but some days he just wished he could be a normal teenager. He wished he could go to school and not have to worry about what they would be having for dinner or where they would be sleeping. He wished he had normal parents who yelled at him for not cleaning his room or doing his homework. Brax often wished for a lot of things but what could he do about it? Brax couldn't think like that. He knew that his fanaticises about having a normal family were completely unrealistic but he could dream right?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Heath walked into of the school gates with his backpack on, kicking a pebble that was in front of him as he walked along. That's exactly how Heath felt. Like a pebble being kicked along a footpath. He felt as if no one understood how he was feeling. Sure Brax cared about him but Casey was always his number 1 priority. Everything is Casey this, Casey that and Heath was starting to get sick of the lack of attention he was receiving from his older brother. Just then Heath looked up to see a group of boys walking his way. He gulped before turning around and quickly walking the other way. He hoped they hadn't of seen him. "Oi Braxton, don't run away from us" a voice called. Heath turned to see the group of boys were already in his face. The leader of the gang Connor spoke up first "Saw you sleeping on the beach the other day, what are you now? Homeless! Jezz I didn't know you were that poor" He smirked before shoving Heath backwards slightly. "Aww not so tough without your big brother to look after you are you!" One of Connor's mates yelled causing all of the group to start laughing. " Hey I heard he dropped out of school! He must be so dumb" Connor spat in his face. Heath's blood boiled he couldn't handle them picking on his brothers and he had enough ! "Shut up! Leave him alone!" Heath yelled pushing Connor. The group stood in shock. They had never seen Heath stand up to them before. "Very Very Very bad move Braxton" Connor said before nodding his head at the boys behind him. Before Heath even realised what was happening to boys grabbed his arms. Heath flung around furiously trying to shake them off right before he received a punch to the side of his jaw. Soon a crowed gathered all cheering on as Connor bashed up Heath. Heath flung the 2 boys back before punching Connor right in the nose. He fell to the ground. Heath got on top of him as was about to punch him when a Teacher came over and pulled him off of Connor. "Right Mr. Braxton my office NOW! The teacher boomed before looking over to Connor who stumbled off and down to his class.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brax had had a firm grip on Heaths arm as they walked into the front yard of their house. "Let go of me" Heath squirmed trying to get Brax to release the grip he had on him. "Would you care to explain why you punched that kid?" Brax said not taking his hand from Heaths arm. Heath sighed; he knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one. He had to tell him the truth. He had been avoiding it for a while now but he just couldn't build up enough courage to tell Brax he was being bullied. Heath didn't want to add anything to thing the list of things Brax had to worry about. He had already did enough for him. "Some kids were talking about you and saying how you dropped out of school" Heath continued " That kid I punched was saying how poor we were because he saw us sleeping on the beach the other night" Heath said waiting for Brax reaction. Brax looked straight into his brothers eyes; he knew he was telling the truth. "How long? "Huh?" "How long has this been going on for?" Brax said. Heath looked up at him "About 4 or 5 months" Heath looked down shamefully. "Heath you should have told me the minute they started bullying you." "But I just did want you to think I was a wimp or something" Heath said not taking his eyes of the ground. Brax took his hand off Heaths arm and pulled his brother into a hug. Heath wrapped his arms around Brax. "Heath I could never EVER think that okay? You understand" Brax said looking down at Heath. He just nodded his head. "And if anyone does that to you ever again you let me know okay?" Brax asked "Okay?" Brax repeated "Okay, Okay" Heath said before pulling out of his brother's embrace. "Come on then Brax said guiding Heath into the house.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Walking in the house Brax found Casey on the floor in front of the TV holding Joe Joe close to his chest. "Hey Bud" Brax said walking over to Casey. Casey glanced at his brother before turning his attention back to the TV. Brax smiled slightly and then went to check on his mother who was properly in bed with a hangover. Heath sat down on the couch behind him and grabbed the TV remote before turning the channel over to Basketball. "HWEY!" Casey screamed "I's was watchwing Bwen 10!" Casey said before running over to Heath hitting his legs. "Well to bad Case, I'm watching the game". Casey's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes clouded over with tears. Heath looked down at Casey and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine!" Heath said with a grumble picking Casey up and setting him on the couch next to him. Pressing the channel back to Ben 10. Casey smiled up at his big brother before looking to the TV screen.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Boys I'm just going to get us some dinner, will you be okay?" Brax asked. The boys still had their eyes glued to the TV screen and Heath just nodded his head. Brax smiled before walking out the door. Turning the corner from his street Brax saw what looked like this father walking up the drive way to another house. Brax thought this was rather odd. He watched on as a woman opened the door with a boy a little bit younger then him standing next to her. Brax was confused. He had never seen either of them before. Brax's eyes widened when he saw Danny give the woman a passionate kiss and she then guided him inside. His dad was having an affair? Brax wasn't that shocked to be honest. This was just typical Danny. He sighed heavily before walking down the street. "Guess it will have to be pizza again" Brax thought was he walked across the road to the Pizza shop.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After having dinner Brax glanced at the clock then looked at Casey. He rubbed his eyes and yarned a little. "Bed time Case" Brax said before standing up and clearing the plates off the table. Casey immediately perked up. " But I's not tirwed" Casey said. Brax picked him "You sure about that?" Casey snuggled his head into Brax's shoulder blade. "U-huh" Casey said sleepily. He then slowly closed his eyes. Brax chuckled a little and then made his way down to Casey bedroom. Placing his down in his bed Casey quickly grabbed his teddy bear and pulled him close to his chest. Pulling the covers over Casey and tucking him in Brax then gently stroked his hair. "I love you Casey" Brax whispered quietly and kissed him of the head before standing up and walking out the door leaving it open slightly so some light could go in.

Brax however was oblivious to the person watching out side Casey's window. He smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get his revenge. One way or another he wasn't going to back down and he would do what ever it took to get rid of the 3 boys for good!

**Next time on Balancing on Thin Ice:**

**Brax puts his plan to get rid of Danny to action**

**Danny lashes out at Casey**

**The mystery man follows the Braxton brothers watching their every move**


	4. Chapter 4- Set Up

**Hey Hey everyone:) Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, keep them coming! Just to clear the air this with defiantly NOT be a Natalie and Brax story. I don't really like them that much but a friend of mine does and asked me if I could add Bratalie to this story but don't worry that will not be happening. This story may involve Chax further down the track but for now I'm focusing on the brothers. I know a few of you think this story might be a bit to dark a gloomy but i promise there will be some happiness for the brothers soon!:) Enjoy this one xxx **

**WARNING!: This chapter does have some very confronting scenes which include child abuse and it may be disturbing for some of you. If you do not wish to read it I suggest you skip this chapter.**

_Brax however was oblivious to the person watching out side Casey's window. He smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get his revenge. One way or another he wasn't going to back down and he would do what ever it took to get rid of the 3 boys for good! _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**3 Days later**

It was a typical day in the Braxton household. Brax had the day of work which meant he could spend time with his little brother Casey. Brax adored Casey since the ever since he laid eyes on him and he remembered it being one of the happiest days of his life.

_**Flashback**_

_Brax looked down at the small bundle curled up in his arms. A smile appeared on his face as his baby brother looked up at him, his big brown eyes staring directly into his. Brax studied him. He had the longest eyelashes he had ever seen and the tiniest hands and feet. "Ugh! Just another one to add to the bunch" Cheryl Braxton said as she plunked her head onto her pillow. "He is beautiful" Brax whispered peering down at his brother again." What's his name?" asked Heath as he looked over Brax's shoulder. "Casey" Cheryl said. "Casey James Braxton". Heath smiled then looked down at the tiny baby" Want a hold?" Brax asked turning his he slightly to look at Heath. Heath had a worried look on his face "Err.. I don't want to hurt him" Heath said looking down at Casey "Don't worry you won't" Brax said as Heath took a seat directly across from him. Standing up Brax walked over to his brother and carefully placed the baby in his arms. "Welcome to the world Casey" Heath said smiling at his brother who had drifted off to sleep._

_**End of flash back**_

"Case you ready bud?" Brax called walking into Casey's room. They were going to the beach. "Yewsh! let go lets go!" Casey said standing up holding Joe Joe in 1 hand and taking Brax's in the other pulling him out the door. Brax chuckled at how eager Casey was. Walking out the door Brax scooped Casey up onto his shoulders and made his way down to the beach.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So what do you want to do today bud?" Brax asked as he placed Casey on the ground when they walked down the beach. "Errhm I's got surfing?" Casey asked looking up at Brax. Brax laughed "Maybe when you're a little older kiddo" he said before ruffling Casey's hair. "Buwt you's said you would's teawch me how to surwf when I's thiws big!" Casey said holding up 4 fingers "Awnd I alrewdy this" Casey said holding up 3 fingers. "Yeah mate your birthday is coming up soon, and I promise I will teach you then okay?" Brax asked. "Okawy's" Casey said. "We's build sand castles?" Casey asked staring up at Brax who nodded his head. "How about you go find some shells while I start building okay?" Brax asked looking down at Casey. He nodded his head before running down the beach. "Not to far Casey!" Brax yelled after him before plunking down onto the sand glancing at Casey before looking down at his phone. He had been waiting for a call for 3 days. Brax had tried hard to get anything he could on his dad which would send him away. His mate Gordo had heard about his father trying to pull a robbery down at the local pub and Brax was now waiting for the call to tell him when and where.

Casey was collecting shells when he saw a strange man walking towards him. "Your Casey right?" the man said not taking his eyes off Casey. Casey stumbled back a bit before looking over at Brax. "Brawks says I down't talk to strangers.." Casey said with worry in his voice. Glancing over at the teenager sitting on the sand close by he then looked down to find Casey was no longer with him but running back over to the teen. He the quickly scurried off to his car before driving off.

Looking back over to Casey again, Brax saw him running back over with his hands cradling a stack of shells. "Bawks looks what I's fwound!" Casey said looking down at his shells then back to Brax. "Ahh that's great Case! Now we can build our sandcastle" Brax said as Casey sat next to him on the sand. Brax reached for the bucket behind him. "Baawks.. Who was thawt man?" Casey asked as he placed the shells on the ground. "What man Case?" Brax asked curiously. "Thatw scary man thawt was talking to me's" Casey asked again. Brax creased his forehead. "Was someone talking to you Casey?" Brax asked worriedly "Yewsh! He knew mine name's two" Casey said as he started to build the castle. Brax looked around suspiciously. Maybe Casey was just making it up? Little kids do that sometimes right? He thought to himself. Brax decided to drop the topic for now and just focus on having a good day with Casey. He would ask him about it later.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Taking Casey's hand Brax walked into the Braxton's house at Mangrove River. Casey had been quiet the inter way home obviously exhausted from the days events. "Hey Brax, Case" Heath said looking up from this homework which was laid across the table. "Hey mate, how was school?" Brax asked "Yeah alright" Heath said before looking back down at his homework. Casey slowly walked over to the couch pulling Joe Joe behind him. Brax chuckled at Casey's attempt to get up onto the sofa. Walking over to Casey he sat down a pulled him onto his lap. He immediately snuggled into Brax, his tired eyes struggling to stay open as he watched the TV. Brax then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he read a text from Gordo. His dad was pulling the robbery tonight! Carefully moving Casey off his lap he walked over to the bench and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?" Heath asked "Ermm.. I have to do something just look after Casey. I might be gone for a bit so make sure you put him to bed to please?" Brax asked. Heath looked up at his brother. He looked tired and drained. He had dark circles underneath his eyes most likely from the endless nights he stays up making sure their dad doesn't come home and cause trouble. Heath was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Brax call his name "Heath! Please!" Brax asked pleading with him again. "Yeah.. Yeah of course. Just be careful okay?" Heath asked Brax. "Always am bud" Brax said before walking out the door.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He watched Brax get into the car and drive off. Being careful not to been seen he waited before following him. "He is defiantly up to something" he thought to himself.

Reaching the Pub Brax got out of the car. He frowned. Maybe they haven't arrived yet? Thought Brax as he saw people going in and out of the pub as normal. Pulling out his phone he called Gordo. No answer. He called him again. Still no answer. Brax pondered for a moment before getting back in his car. Gordo had set him up! His dad knew about his plan! Fear washed over Brax as he pulled out of the car park and sped of home

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Back at the Braxton household Heath had just finished his homework. Glancing at the clock it read 9:30pm. Brax had been gone for a while now. He had put Casey to bed ages ago. Sighing he walked down the hallway to have a nice warm shower.

Danny Braxton soon entered the house filled with rage. His own son would sell him out like that! He couldn't believe it. Kicking over the kitchen table he heard cries fill the air. Walking down to Casey's room he kicked the door making it fall of its hinges. "IM SICK OF YOUR BLOODY CRYING CASEY BRAXTON!" Danny said storming over to Casey who was hiding under his blanket. Ripping it off him he saw Casey cuddling his teddy bear shaking violently. "AND WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING WITH THIS?" Danny said pointing to Joe Joe. "Don't be such a girl Casey! Your brother has made you soft!" He said ripping the teddy bear from Casey's grip. His bottom lip began to tremble. "Don't you start crying over nothing Casey! I will give you something to cry about" Danny said before slapping Casey hard across the face. Casey sobbed before looking over at his father who had ripped Joe Joe's head off and threw it on the floor, stuffing falling out of its body. "Nwoo" Casey wailed as he reached for his teddy bear. Danny grabbed Casey's arm and twisted it back. Casey screamed. "STOP BEING A BABY" Danny yelled as he shoved Casey backwards onto his bed. Casey was still screaming his lungs out, clutching his saw arm as he looked up at his dad. Suddenly Heath came barging through the door. "Get away from him!" Heath yelled at his dad. "What you going to do huh? Darryl isn't here to save you" Danny spat. "Yeah he is" a voice boomed. Barging past Heath, Brax looked up at his dad. "You don't scare me old man". Truth be told, he did scare Brax. He scared the absolute living day lights out of him. "Yeah well neither do you" Danny yelled. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out about the little games you have been playing Darryl? Danny said "Trying to get rid of your old man hey? Well guess what? That's never going to happen" Danny said grabbing Brax around the neck. Shoving him against the wall he walked out of the room. Brax heard the front door shut. He honestly give a crap where his dad was going, he was just glad he was gone. Brax then came back to reality as he heard Casey's screams. Looking over at him he had tears pouring out of his eyes clutching his torn in half teddy. Brax raced over scooping Casey up. "Shh it's alright Case. I've got you I promise" Brax whispered into Casey's ear. "Does this hurt?" I asked as I gently moved Casey's arm, stretching it out. He screamed out in pain. "Do you thinks its broken?" asked Heath concerned for his younger brother. "I don't know" Brax sighed. "Look im taking him to the hospital, you better come" Brax said walking out to the kitchen, Heath following closely behind. He quickly grabbed his car keys. "It's alright Case, we are just going to get some help so your arm feels better okay?" Brax said to Casey as they walked out the door towards the car. Casey still had tears streaming down his face as he gently nodded his head.

**Next time on Balancing on Thin Ice:**

**-Casey goes to the hospital**

**- The police ask questions**

**- Danny shows up and warns Casey and Heath to keep their mouths closed**

**- The mystery man is revealed. **


	5. Chapter 5- Hospital

**Hey my lovely readers. Im so sorry I haven't updated. My brother got really sick, then I had exams, school ect. But now that's all over I can update more ! Anyway, what did we think of the season finale? Charlie coming back next year! YEaAhaHA:) Can't wait. So here is this chapter. Thankyou very much for all the nice reviews and story alerts. Will try and update more often. This hasn't been proof read so i apologise for any spelling errors. Hope you enjoy this xxxx And I really have no idea about medical stuff so sorry if it seems a little unrealistic… **

"_Look im taking him to the hospital, you better come" Brax said walking out to the kitchen, Heath following closely behind. I quickly grabbed my car keys. "It's alright Case, we are just going to get some help so your arm feels better okay?" I said to Casey as we walked out the door towards the car. Casey still had tears streaming down his face as he gently nodded his head._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the hospital, Brax carefully picked Casey up from the backseat. He still had tears making their way down his red cheeks. His eyes were watery and his nose was still runny. The poor boy was shaking unaccountably as his big brother picked him up. Casey rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. Heath followed closely behind then as the walked through the entry of the hospital. A nurse instantly ran over as soon as she saw the little boy in Brax's arms. "What happened?" the women asked. "He.. he hurt his arm. I'm not quite sure if it's broken or not" Brax said looking at Casey who processed to snuggle further into Brax's neck." Okay then, we will just get the doctor to have a look at him. Follow me please!" The bubbly nurse said as she lead the brothers into a room. Brax perched Casey up onto the bed, sitting beside him. Heath sat in a chair opposite the brothers. Brax gave him a warm smile, trying his best not to give away he was breaking inside. Heath returned the gesture, but he could see right through Brax. He could only begin to imagine the stuff his older brother had to deal with every day of his life. He had done so much for Heath and he couldn't thank him enough. He always wondered why he was born into a family like this. A family that struggled to even put dinner on the table. Heath thought that this was normal until he started to make friends. He would go over to their house and it would be spotless. Homemade meals made every night. The mum and dad wouldn't hurt their children. And that's when Heath realised his family was far from normal. Heath got snapped out of his day-dream when he heard the click of the door being pushed open. A tall man walked in. He had black hair, pale skin and was around his mid 30's. "Hello. My name is Dr. Hogate. I have been told your brother has had a bit of an accident?" The doctor said before looking down at Casey who was staring back at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few tests, Dr Hogate had told Brax Casey had a fractured wrist and a few broken ribs. Casey was also very dehydrated and need to be kept on a drip. The doctor told Brax they would like to keep him in over night for observation and he could go home in the morning. Great! Now Dad will get even more angry I brought him to the hospital Brax thought to himself. Walking back into Casey's room he saw Heath sitting on the bed next to him. Casey was showing off the plaster he had covering his wrist. He requested it would be blue. "Bawks! Look! Itws blwue!" Casey said holding his wrist up in the air. "Yeah I can see that bud" Brax replied taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "You got to take it easy okay Case?" Brax said and Casey nodded his head. "The doctor said they want you to stay here just for tonight but me and Heath will be here okay? Brax said looking at Heath who nodded and then back to Casey. "Otay then" Casey said. "You just try to sleep yeah?". Brax said. Casey then looked at him with wide eyes "Buwt.. what abwout Joe Joe?" Casey asked, his bottom lip trembling. Crap. "Well Case, he is getting fixed at the moment remember?" Heath said "Where is he gwetting fixwed?" Casey asked looking curiously at Heath "Errr.." Heath stumbled, looking over at Brax for help. Brax just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Santa is fixing him" Heath quickly said, regretting it straight away. "Ohh, coz hwe can gwet his elf's to hewlp him! Whewn will he be back Heaf?" Casey asked again. Heath sighed. He had dug himself into a really deep hole. "Soon. Now try and get some rest" Heath said. Casey turned on his side and slowly closed his eyes. Brax smiled down at him. This poor boy had been through so much today and he had been so brave. Brax was defiantly proud of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santa? Really Heath?" Brax laughed at his little brother as they sat next to each other on two big chairs next to Casey's bed. "Well it's the best I could come up with, you didn't seem like you wanted to help me" Heath said causing Brax to chuckle. Heath then looked at his brother "You know dad is going to be up here in the morning" Heath said, worry washing over his face. Brax looked down at him "Don't you worry about a thing okay? I will sort it out" Brax said turning his gaze over to sleeping Casey. "That's the thing though, you always worry! You never stop worrying!" Heath said "You never have any time for yourself.. You never see the Riverboys anymore! Those boys were family and now we hardly see them" Heath said looking down at the floor. The River Boys were a group of friends Brax had made when he was around Heath's age. They were for people like them. People whose parents couldn't give a rats about where they were. They were more then just a gang or a group or friends. They were family. Brax had been so busy with his job, leaving school, his dad, his mum, his brothers, he forgot all about them. "Hey Heath, I have had a lot more important things going on. I promise we will see them soon okay?" Heath just looked up and gave a slight nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**THE NEXT DAY**

Brax had woken up a bit earlier then the boys so he decided to go get a coffee. He knew his father was going to be up here hassling them about keeping their mouths shut. Brax wished he could tell the police what their father does to them, but he knew he couldn't. He had to think about what was best for his brothers and chances are if Brax did tell the police, Danny would go after them. He sighed as he looked on the sign attached to the coffee machine- _Out of order-. _Nothing was going right for him. Taking a seat at one of the tables Brax put his head in his hands just wanting to make all of this go away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst Brax was out, Danny had snuck into the room. Giving Heath a light punch in the arm, Heath began to sturr. Looking up to see his father standing above him, Heath instantly sprung from his chair, backing away from Danny until his back hit Casey's bed. By this time. Casey had already woken and was staring wide-eyed at his dad. Danny smirked; He loved how he had so much control over Heath and Casey. Taking a seat in Heaths chair. Danny looked at both of the boys. "The coppers been round yet?" Danny said, directing his question to Heath. "No" Heath said sharply. Danny grinned. " Well when they do, you're going to keep your gobs shut! Understood?" Danny said. Casey nodded his head furiously. "And if you don't, I will never take you to the desert."

Danny had always spoken of this place out in the desert. He said there was this famous tree that could survive without water. He had promised all his boys he would take them their one day. Of course that was a load of hogwash. He only said that to shut them up. Heath and Casey were gullible enough to believe him unlike Brax.

"We won't tell" Heath said looking his dad right in the eye. "Good lad" Danny said, ruffling Heath's hair before exiting the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning into the room, Brax found his brothers were awake. "Everything alright?" Brax asked as he saw Heath staring into space. "Yeah, fine" Heath said with a fake smile."Baks Baks" Casey said flapping his arms around. "Hey Case" Brax said sitting on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" Brax asked. "Goooood" Casey said with a gummy smile. "When can I's go howme?" Casey asked looking up at his brother. "Soon mate, I promise" "Pinky Promise?" Casey said holding out his little pinky "Pinky promise" Brax said locking his finger with Casey's.

Just then, the brothers heard a knock on the door. Heath got up to open it as 2 policemen walked in. The female policewoman had bright red hair that was slicked back into a tight bun. The other officer was male. He had blonde hair, was reasonably tall and had tanned skin "Good morning Mr. Braxton" The female officer said looking Brax directly in the eye. "Morning" Brax said blankly. "Do you mind if we ask you guys a few questions? The Male officer said. Brax grunted before nodding his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Like I said before, I waked in a saw Casey standing on top of the cupboard right before he jumped off and broke his arm. Brax came in and took him to the hospital that's it!" Heath said telling the Male police officer the same story for the 100th time. "How can you explain the broken ribs then?" The officer said back. "I don't know, you work it out" Heath replied back smartly. "That's enough Heath!" Brax said sternly. "So your father has not been abusing you? Because if he ha-" Brax interrupted him. "No he hasn't! We have told you our story so if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my brothers!" Brax said. The officers looked at each other before closing their notepads. "Thank you for your time Mr. Braxton" The female officers said before the both walked out, closing the door behind them. Brax looked over at Casey who was playing with a toy aeroplane Brax found when he went out to the car last night. He must have left it in there from their earlier travels. He laughed at Casey's attempt to make aeroplane noises. "Brax I'm hungry" Heath said. Brax glanced at him, then back to Casey who also said the same thing. "Hungry Baks Baks" Casey said rubbing his belly. "Okay then" Brax sighed before standing up.

Brax thought to himself for a moment. Why hadn't their dad been up yet? He was glad he hadn't been.. or so he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So did they listen to you?" "Of course they did! I told the little shits if they didn't I wouldn't take em to the desert" Danny said staring at the man. "Okay so what now?" the man asked Danny. "Just keep watching them, I will tell you when the time is right" "Okay then" the man replied. "You know what? Your about the only son who wasn't a bad mistake." Danny said slapping him on the back "Thanks dad" Kyle Braxton said feeling proud to be his son.

**Next time on Balancing on Thin Ice:**

**- The Braxton brothers have some time to themselves at the beach **


	6. Chapter 6- Memories

**Omg! Im so so so sorry everyone! I haven't updated for so long which means properly have lost some readers :( I don't have an excuse for why I haven't except I just haven't been in the writing mood. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoy the story:) The reviews and story alerts I have received really make my day and I couldn't thank you all enough for sticking by this story! I'm going to try to update a few times a week even though the chapters may be a lot smaller than usual. I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and a Happy New Year! May 2013 bring you luck & happiness:) Once again thanks for all the kind reviews & alerts, keep them coming. I wasn't too happy with the last chapter but hopefully this one is better! Sorry its not proof read. Enjoy everyone:)**

"_So did they listen to you?" "Of course they did! I told the little shits if they didn't I wouldn't take em to the desert" Danny said staring at the man. "Okay so what now?" the man asked Danny. "Just keep watching them, I will tell you when the time is right" "Okay then" the man replied. "You know what? Your about the only son who wasn't a bad mistake." Danny said slapping him on the back "Thanks dad" Kyle Braxton said feeling proud to be his son._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 week later _

It had been a week since Casey was checked out of hospital and he was beginning to get sick of the cast that was around his wrist. Brax was getting tired of his constant complaining of it being ichy or annoying. " You know you still have to have it on for another 4weeks" Heath said in the hope it would make Casey upset. Its not that he didn't love his brother but stirring him up was very amusing to him. Brax of course felt differently giving Heath a death stare as they sat at the table eating their breakfast. Casey dropped his spoon back into his bowel of coco pops, his mouth forming a frown. "But I don't want it on!" Casey said banging his little fist on the wooden table. "Well to bad" Heath said sticking his tongue out at Casey before pushing his chair back and walking into the kitchen with his empty bowel. Casey turned to Brax " Baks! I don't want dis on! Take its off!" Casey said holding his wrist out his lips now pouting. " I can't take it off Case im not a doctor" Brax replied taking a bite out of his toast. Casey's eyes became cloudy and his bottom lip started to tremble. Heath came back into the room and lent against the door frame, clearly happy about Casey's reaction. "Case don't worry 4 weeks will go by before you know it!" Brax said standing up and picking up Casey who he rested on his hip. "No baks baks! Fouwr weeks is foreverws! Casey exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest. "I know Casey! If I was you I don't think I could last that long" Heath said with a smirk "Oi Heath how about you shut it?" Brax said walking past Heath giving him a light slap on the back of the head. "Don't listen to him Casey he isn't as strong and brave as you" Brax said to Casey. Casey's frown turned into a smile before turning to look at Heath. "Seeeee! I's more braver den you!" Casey said sticking his tongue out at Heath before wriggling out of Brax's arms and running into the lounge room with Heath following close behind him. Brax leaned against the bench and tilted his head down. He hadn't seen his father at the hospital nor had he seen him that week. At first Brax thought it was great! He didn't have to worry about him coming home drunk and trashing the clean house he spent so long trying to keep tidy. Now he was a bit more worried that his Dad was planning something. What ever it was Brax just hoped it didn't affect him and his brothers.

He pushed off the bench and walked over to the fridge. It had many notes and magnets attached to it. His eyes wandered between the pages and then they landed on one picture. That picture held his fondest memory. Gently moving away the magnet that was keeping it attached to the fridge he slowly lifted up the picture. Casey would have been no older than 6months as a smiling Heath held him in his arms. His smile resembled one of a Cheshire cat as he looked towards the camera. Brax stood behind then both, his hand resting on Heath's shoulder. In the background was a beach. The waves crashed in behind them and the tide rolling in. Brax rubbed his finger over the photo. When u ask people of their favourite memory they would usually say something exciting like going on a holiday or meeting someone famous. Nothing like that happened that day. It was a simple memory but it was very precious to Brax. There was no violence that day. There was no screaming. In someone else's eyes I would appear to have been a normal day but to Daryl Braxton days like that were very rare. Placing the picture back onto the fridge he walked out into the lounge room to find Casey sitting on Heath's lap as they watched Sponge Bob Square Pants. " Right guys who wants to go to the beach?" Brax said clapping his hands together. Heath looked over at Brax and then Casey. "Yes yes me's me's I do!" Casey said holding his hand up, wriggling about in excitement. "Just us?" Heath asked "Just us" Brax smiled. Casey jumped down from Heaths lap and grabbed Brax's hand "I go's get dressed! Come on Baks!" Casey said pulling Brax down the hallway towards his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers walked down the sand path towards the beach. Casey ran ahead proclaiming Heath couldn't get him. "We'll see about that!" Heath called after him before chasing him up the beach, flicking sand up into the air as they ran. Brax smiled and closed his eyes. He breathed in the salty fresh air. The one place he could forget everything. The one place he could just be a normal teenager. The beach was his favourite place on this earth. Opening his eyes a small smile came over his face as Heath picked Casey up, his laugh filling the air. Brax jogged towards the boys, picking them both up and chuck them over each shoulder. "Baks! bbB Baks! Put me down!" Casey yelled in between his fits of laughter. He plunked them both down on the sand bank and then sat in between them. They were stilling laughing before Heath spoke "Tag your it!" tapping Brax softly on the arm. Casey immediately got up and headed down the beach, running as fast as his little legs would take him. Brax laughed before jolting up and chasing his brothers.

It was heading towards lunch and the brothers now sat together trying to help Casey who was getting exceedingly frustrated with his sandcastle. "Why wont it work!" Casey said with a pout as he lifted up his bucket again to find a lump of sand. "Maybe you're not hitting it hard enough" Heath said pointing to the plastic spade Casey had in his hand. "I am too!" Casey said hitting Heath on the head with the plastic shovel. "Hey!" Heath said snatching it off him and hitting him on the leg with it. "That's enough you two" Brax said "But he star-"Heath started but Brax cut him off "I said that's enough!" Brax said raising his voice a little higher. Casey was now running around them in circles as he was getting bored with building sandcastles. "Baks Baks I's hungry" Casey said rubbing his belly. "Yeah me to Case" Brax said. "How about we go up there?" Heath said pointing to wards the buildings up the beach. "Alright then let's go" Brax said standing up and brushing the sand of him. Picking up their belongings he grabbed Casey's hand and made his way up the beach with Heath following close behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the top of the Hill the boys walked to the entrance of one building. Brax looked up to see the sign up the top of the door reading _Surf Club_. Brax put his hand on Heaths back and gently pushed him in front of him still holding onto Casey's hand. "What do you say boys? How about a little gelato?" Brax asked pointing to the gelato bar. "Ohh yeah! I love gelato!" Heath proclaimed running over to look at the different flavours. "Whats gelwata?" Casey asked curiously. Brax chuckled at Casey's mispronunciation. "Its like ice-cream mate" Brax said whilst picking Casey up. "I's have a chocolate one?" Casey asked looking up at Brax. " Sure mate" Brax said walking over to the gelato bar.

After getting their gelato Brax decided it would be best to make the journey back home. "All done!" Casey said licking his lips after he finished his gelato. Brax chuckled at Casey as he had chocolate all over his face. "Ready to go?" Brax asked Heath as he wiped the chocolate off Casey's face who was squirming trying to get away. "Yeah okay" Heath said standing up and taking Casey's hand. Brax walked out with his brothers and made the long journey back to Mangrove River.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay I know that was short but I have already started to write the next chapter & it might be up later tonight if not tomorrow. Don't forget to review! It helps a lot! HogieBearxxxx **

**Next time on Balancing on Thin Ice:**

**Heath meets a new friend at school but is he really a friend?  
**

**Brax makes a decision about what he wants to do with his life**


End file.
